The First Move
by Six2VII
Summary: Damon and Bonnie's budding relationship is stuck in limbo. An invitation to an upcoming event can change that. The couple must decide where they want their relationship to go, and how fast. Pairings: Bamon, Steroline, and Mick and Beth (Moonlight). **Rated M for language and sexual content**


**A/N-The final day of Bamon Week (Crossover). This is a TVD and Moonlight Crossover. Pairings: Bamon, Steroline, and Meth(Mick and Beth). **Rated M for language and sexual content.** Please forgive grammatical errors.**

**Disclaimer-Not Mine.**

* * *

Damon put down the phone. He wasn't going to let them get to him. Stefan walked into the library and leaned against the doorpost. "So" Damon looked over Stefan. "So?" Damon replied unable to masquerade the agitation in his voice. Stefan came further in the room sitting on the arm of the nearest couch. "That was Mick." Damon pursed his lips. "Yeah, I know I was on the phone with him."

Stefan studied his brother. He hadn't seen jealous Damon in a long time. Damon didn't have many close friends, especially of the male persuasion. Stefan could think of two over the centuries: Alaric and Mick St. John.

"What did he want?" Stefan questioned. Damon was lost in his own thoughts. He was staring past his brother, his mouth tight with annoyance. "He's getting married. He wanted to invite us to the wedding… Josef is his best man." Stefan eyes stretched, "Mick's getting married? To who?" Damon sighed. "To Beth." Stefan's brow furrowed in confusion. "Who?"

"Beth. The little girl he has obsessed over for the last three decades, apparently, now she's all grown up." Damon said walking to the window. Stefan watched him. As much pain as Damon caused him, he hated to see his brother upset. "You know she's the reason he stayed in LA. Not Josef, it was Beth, the little girl." Damon rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I got to get a date for this thing. I want them to know I'm fine, happy." Stefan smiled. Damon was worried about what Mick thought. After all these years Mick St. John meant something to Damon. They were supposed to go to New York and start a private investigation service, but Mick stayed behind in LA. Damon blamed Josef. "Who can I get at the last minute?" Stefan sighed and shook his head.

"It's not a competition Damon." Damon scowled at his brother. Stefan's face lit up. "Ooh I know…How about Bonnie, you know, the girl you spend all your time with these days." Damon brow raised. "What? No… were not like that…I mean yeah… That's the plan but we haven't reached that point yet." Stefan eyes narrowed. "What are you saying? You can't take Bonnie because you're not sleeping with her yet?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"No…I mean that's part of it. I'm taking things slow with Bonnie. The only other guy she's been in a real relationship with is Gilbert. And we all know how that turned out, and me with Katherine and Elena… I just want to go slow. If we go to LA it's a weekend trip and we have to share a room, and it's a whole lot of speeding up, I'm not prepared to handle just yet. That's why I need you not to take Caroline."

Stefan laughed. "Your psychotic. You think I'm telling Caroline I'm going to LA, to a wedding, with you, and she can't come." Stefan laughed again. "Yeah, that's not happening."

"If you love me at all you won't tell her. If you take her, she'll tell Bonnie. Then that will be awkward as hell. Plus it would definitely put a hitch in our relationship." Stefan just looked at his brother amused shaking his head. Another idea spring to Damon's head. "Well why don't you skip the wedding altogether." Stefan sighed. "Because I want to go." Damon turned his back on his brother. "Fuck."

"Damon, come on. I like Mick. He was good for you. I want to meet his fiancé. Plus I haven't seen Josef since Monterrey. I want to see what he's been up to." Damon rounded on his brother. "Josef. Josef. Josef. While Mick was good for me, Josef was bad for you. He fed into the Ripper bullshit. You want to take Blondie around your blood brother from Monterrey." Stefan shrugged.

"My control has never been better, and besides, Josef has changed. He's a businessman now, an upstanding citizen." Damon smirked. "I'm sure. His parties are legendary Stefan, legendary. They're rife with beautiful girls begging to be drained dry. He's basically the vampire version of Hugh Heffner. You sure you can handle that?" Stefan exhaled loudly.

"I won't be attending any of those parties. I'm taking my girlfriend to a wedding of an old friend to catch up. You should do the same." Stefan said getting up and leaving the room. Damon pursed his lips, and then shouted.

"Bonnie's not my girlfriend!" It wasn't like he didn't want her to be, she just wasn't yet. If he was being honest, he felt like the witch was too good for him, and he had no idea why she allowed him to spend time with her. No he couldn't take Bonnie. _But she does make you happy Damon_. Damon sighed. _Why couldn't Mick wait six more months to get married?_

* * *

"Caroline hurry up, I'm starving," Bonnie said waiting outside the dressing room. "Okay okay," Caroline responded stepping out of the dressing room in a very short electric blue dress. "Damn. What are you trying to do fry Stefan's brain?"

Caroline smiled appreciating her reflection in the mirror. "Something like that." Bonnie whistled, "Well that dress will definitely do it. Where are y'all going anyway?" Bonnie said standing to fasten the top clasp Caroline had missed. "I don't know. He just told me to get ready for a weekend trip, and make sure I had a swimsuit, a party dress and eveningwear." Bonnie smiled.

Caroline and Stefan were perfect together. It was a little sickening, usually it didn't faze her, but today Bonnie was a little envious. She loved Caroline and was so happy for her, but when was it going to be her turn? This was her fault. She's the idiot hanging out with Damon Salvatore. What would her Grams think?

Jeremy and Elena had begged her to come with them, and a part of her wanted to, but she couldn't leave Caroline. She was the one friend that stood by her through everything, and she was going to stand by Caroline. It was only a matter of time before Caroline and Stefan started hooking up. Bonnie had seen it coming way back when. The surprise was she and Damon, or Bamon as Stefan liked to call them.

"Hey what's wrong?" Caroline said looking at her friend. Bonnie tried to smile to disguise her thoughts. "It's nothing." Caroline face turned serious. "We agreed you wouldn't do that anymore Bonnie. No more hiding your feelings, and putting yourself last." Bonnie sighed.

"It's okay. I just wish I had the kind of relationship you and Stefan had. Me and Damon, I don't know what me and Damon are? I feel like we've been in limbo for a while now. I just want a boyfriend. A real tangible person I can spend time with, and who I don't have to guess how they feel about me." Caroline sat down beside her friend.

"I thought you and Damon were doing good. I know how much he cares for you. You both moved on from the past drama and attempted murders. He saved you, you saved him. I mean you've been together everyday since I can remember." Bonnie laid her head on her friends shoulder. "Yeah I know." Caroline was curious, Bonnie wasn't like her, she didn't like to kiss and tell.

"Have you guys, you know…did the wild thang?" Caroline said moving her eyebrows up and down. Bonnie smiled and scrunched her nose. "Wild thang? Do they even say that anymore?" Caroline giggled. "I don't know, stop trying to deflect." Bonnie laughed.

"Almost." Caroline was appalled. "Almost? What the hell is almost? Where talking about Damon 'get her done' Salvatore." Bonnie mouth dropped open in appalled amusement. "Get her done? Seriously? But nope…not when it comes to Bonnie B. I think I scared him." Caroline looked at her friend confused.

"Scared him how? Geez, what do you have down there?" Bonnie pursed her lips. "Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Okay so…one night he was kissing, and touching, and it got heated…" Caroline was nodding in excitement. "Yeah," She encouraged. Bonnie closed her eyes. "and I told him I was a virgin." Caroline eyes bulged.

"Bonnie Bennett you brought Jeremy Gilbert back to life like a gajillion times and you never had sex with him?" Bonnie looked at her friend embarrassed. "No… I loved him." Caroline face was incredulous.

"I always thought it was the sex. I mean Jeremy's nice and everything, but seriously, I thought Gilbert had you whipped." Bonnie laughed embarrassed. Caroline joined her.

"I did. Oh My Gosh! How did I not know you were still a virgin? I mean, you know I was… and Elena was… I just assumed you and Jer were. I feel like a jerk. If you weren't so…"

"So what, Caroline? Excuse me for wanting to keep my sex life to myself. I think having sex is special. I wanted it to be special, but now it's like will it ever happen? And Damon he's so…" Bonnie grinned mischievously thinking back to that steamy night. Caroline knew that look. She knew it well. "So Damon… you want to with Damon?" Bonnie sighed.

"Honestly…I've been thinking about it…a lot, which is so fucked up because we aren't even official yet. Uggh…when I think I'm ready the guy is not. He acts like I'm too pure to touch or something. Plus he has all these issues with me and Jeremy and Elena. Honestly Care, I care about Damon, I do, but I need… something more, more than we have right now. I have no interest in being Elena 2.0. I don't need him to protect me and put me on a pedestal, I'm not a delicate flower. I want a partner, a companion. I would like it to be Damon, but…"

Caroline smiled suggestively. "I know what you need." Bonnie shook her head. "Shut up Caroline." Bonnie stomach growled. Both girls glanced down at it. "Okay I'm going." Caroline said getting up to go back into the dressing room.

* * *

"We're at the grill. No, we just got here. Okay. See ya in a few. Love you." Caroline hung up the phone. "Stefan and Damon are going to meet us here. I'm glad because I'm running low on cash. My Biology book was almost 300 dollars!" Bonnie nodded sympathetically. "Yeah my econ book was 150. Why do they cost so much?" Caroline shrugged looking down at her menu.

Bonnie looked around the restaurant. It was still strange coming to the Grill and not seeing Matt. He was apparently enjoying life in New Orleans. He called her and Caroline about once a month to catch up. She missed her friend.

Out of all their friends it was only her and Caroline, and the Salvatore brothers that stayed behind. Tyler had found a home with a pack of werewolves out in California. Jeremy and Elena had made friends with some Winchester guy and his brother. They were hunters like Jeremy. They stayed on the road a lot. Even April went to live with her cousins in San Francisco, three sisters. Maybe Bonnie should try to visit Lucy. The last post card she received from her was mailed from a small reservation near Seattle, Washington.

"Bonnie are you listening to me?" Caroline said slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts." Caroline eyed her friend. "I said you should put the moves on Damon. You want him to think of you differently, destroy all notions of you being innocent and virginal. I know he likes you, a lot. He just needs a push."

Before Bonnie could respond, Damon was sliding into the booth beside her. He draped his arm around her shoulder. Bonnie watched as Stefan stopped in front of Caroline, grabbed her chin with one hand and leaned down and kissed her. It was sexy as hell. What had happen to Damon the sex god? They used to have arguments sexier than their current relationship. Caroline was right. She was going to have to make the first move.

"Ladies," Damon said while signaling the waitress. Stefan glared at his brother. Damon tried to ignore him, but after while he gave in. There was no way around it. He was going to have to take Bonnie to LA. He didn't know what that meant for their relationship.

"So Bon, I know this might be out of left field, but one of my buddies is getting married in LA, and I wanted to know if you wanted to go?" Caroline looked at her friend excited. Then she turned to Stefan raising her brow, as if he had read her mind, Damon added, "Stefan and Caroline are going as well, so you know if you feel uncomfortable you could share a room with Caroline."

Stefan looked up pissed, and rolled his eyes. Caroline and Bonnie looked at each other, Caroline silently issuing a challenge. "Why would I share a room with Care, I mean I'm sure her and Stefan want their privacy." Bonnie said looking at Caroline. Damon and Stefan looked between the two friends. They noticed things were going unsaid.

Caroline looked at her friend pointedly, egging her on. Bonnie cheeks warmed. "Besides, I think we might need our privacy as well." Caroline beamed. Stefan eyes rose in shock as he looked at his brother. Damon was clearly stunned by her words as well. "So…you want to sleep…err share the same room?" Damon could feel the anxiety creeping up his spin. "Sleep, share, other things." Bonnie said without thinking. Caroline eyes grew and a giggle escaped her lips.

Damon looked down at Bonnie, then to his brother who was trying not to smile, then he narrowed his eyes at Caroline. "Okay, cool, so we're set." He said clearing his throat. Bonnie nodded. "All set." Damon picked up his menu glancing at his little witch. He wasn't sure what had gotten into her but he figured it had something to do with the bemused glances her and Caroline kept exchanging. "We leave Friday."

* * *

_In order to put the moves on someone you have to know some moves_, Bonnie thought. She and Jeremy had fooled around, but Jeremy was not Damon Salvatore. Bonnie didn't want to think about all the women he had ran through. It would make her lose her nerve, plus it was a little disgusting. If he hadn't moved heaven and earth to bring her back to the living, she wouldn't be here in the first place. She still had no idea what possessed Damon to do it. At the time, he was finally with the so-called love of his life, which happened to be one of Bonnie's best friends.

She had left him on the bed reading. The flight had been a long one. They had got to LA in time enough to take a nap, and go out to dinner. Bonnie was fully awake now, and she had debauchery on her mind. Bonnie stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. The leopard print bra and panty set she had donned, left little to the imagination, and the sky-high red stilettos were screaming, "Fuck me." If she could be a badass witch and slay Silas, she could be a sex goddess and slay Damon Salvatore. If he didn't ravage her after seeing her in this, it was time to move on. Bonnie was going to put herself first this time around.

Bonnie had been in the bathroom for a long time now. Damon was starting to get worried. He knew he should have talked Caroline into sharing a room with her. Everything was going well between them and he didn't want to mess things up. He especially didn't want her to think he was trying to rush her into anything she didn't want. He was tired of trying to force people to love him. It never worked in the end, surprisingly with Elena he figured it out before she did. Well, to be honest, if Bonnie hadn't died maybe he would still be in the same predicament. It took her dying to realize how much he cared for her, wanted to protect her.

The door to the bathroom crept open slowly. Damon was about to launch into a speech about them taking it slow until he glimpsed what Bonnie was wearing. Bonnie walked out and Damon's breath hitched. If he had a pulse it would be rapid. He had never seen so much of Bonnie's skin. It looked soft and smooth and he need to touch and taste it immediately.

"Hi," she said blushing. Damon couldn't move, think, or talk. He just sat in awe of her beauty as she crawled across the bed in those fire red high heels, her tight ass in the air. Bonnie moved to straddle him. When she sat she could feel his growing bulge between her legs.

"Bonnie," Damon said with his eyes closed. Bonnie was currently nipping at his neck. She grabbed his arms and closed them around her. His hands naturally moved to cup her ass. "Yes, Damon."

Damon groaned when she shifted, creating friction against his throbbing cock. "What's happening right now?" Bonnie pulled back and looked him in the eye, "If you don't know, your reputation has clearly been exaggerated."

Damon grabbed her face, his ice blue orbs penetrating her, "Are you sure you want this." Bonnie looked back into his eyes trying to communicate her desires, "More than anything." Damon sighed closing his eyes. When he opened them, Bonnie was staring at Damon Salvatore, sex god. He licked his lips in anticipation, smiling and glancing down to appreciate the goddess he had wrapped in his arms. "Be careful what you ask for."

* * *

Damon floated around the dance floor watching Bonnie two-step with Stefan. After last night it took some convincing on Bonnie's part to get him to leave the hotel room and not spend the day making love to his girlfriend. He still wasn't sure if leaving had been worth it. Despite his reluctance, it was a lovely wedding, and Beth was a beautiful girl, but not as breathtaking as his little bird.

The song ended and Damon released his partner, one of the bridesmaids, but not before she goosed him. He heard a familiar chuckle behind him. Damon turned, his face already tight with decades old animosity. Josef mouth held his trademark smirk.

"She's beautiful Damon, and a Bennett witch. How in the hell did you swing that?" Josef said eyeing Bonnie like a meal.

"I actually don't know. I did help bring her back to life, cause you know that's the kind of guy I've become. Meanwhile…it seems your still sucking your way through Los Angeles. You'd think you would have slowed down, maybe found a mrs. of your own. Speaking of, how is Sarah doing?" Josef's face turned at the mention of his only love forever trapped between the world of the living and dead. He quickly got himself under control. He grinned evilly.

"You know Damon, you never really liked me. I haven't figured out if it because I stole your best friend or because I corrupted your little brother. I mean everyone seems to love me. I wonder what pretty little Bonnie would think of me." Damon was murderous, he stepped closer to Josef his eyes boring into the elder vampire.

"Damon…Josef. I see you two are catching up." Damon spun hesitantly to greet his old friend, only after throwing Josef another hostile gaze. "Mick, Congratulations… it was a beautiful ceremony." Damon said while being pulled into a hug.

Damon whispered, "I'm glad you finally found some happiness after that bitch…Coraline." Mick smiled. "I could say the same for you and Katherine. Bonnie's beautiful man. Maybe you all can come out and visit later this summer. Her, Beth and Caroline have really hit it off. It'll be nice for Beth to have someone she can relate to." Damon grinned at the thought.

"I'll have to check with the little lady, but I'm sure we could swing it. Maybe we can even find Josef a girl." Mick and Damon laughed heartily. Josef pursed his lips then sauntered off to find Stefan. Mick sobered.

"I'm really glad you're here Damon. I've missed this." Damon clapped Mick on the shoulder. He hated to admit it aloud but, "Yeah man…me too."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! Bamon Week has been fun!**


End file.
